


Discharged

by whenineternal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, a tiny smidge of it at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal
Summary: Running a household staff as large the one belonging to the Suh Estate is tiring on a regular day. At times like this, Taeyong needs a little help getting through the night.





	Discharged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelyday86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyday86/gifts).



> Happy Birthday babe, hope you like your gift<3

One hour. One hour and the place is still a mess. The coat room isn’t organised, there are no flowers in the foyer, only half the hors d’oeuvres have been made and plated and the lights in the ball room are loopy. He is pretty sure he had seen Renjun stumbling around in there with Jeno on his shoulders so he has little hope in that ever ending well. Fortunately Johnny likes things a little loopy.

Hurriedly catching the attention of an older woman Taeyong takes the flowers from her hands and ushers her away to deal with her sons. While he has the entire household under his thumb, those two boys are the gruelling exception. 

As he places the orange and white rose bouquet in the large, ornate vase in the foyer, he sees a tall and skinny form slipping through the entrance doors and into a side room and without even thinking he slips away to follow it. Doyoung’s broad-shouldered form is already gone by the time Taeyong crosses the threshold, but his quick footsteps are audible further down the hallway. Forgetting about all the preparations still in need to be overseen and controlled, he follows the younger man to a small, private lounge room. 

He has no idea what Doyoung could need in there when he should be busy organising the valets and making sure the large driveway looks impeccable.

“What are you doing? We both have work to do,” he scolds, as if him being there is all Doyoung’s fault.

“I knew you would follow,” Doyoung says with a smirk and in a second has Taeyong feeling cornered against the dark mahogany door without even stepping any closer. He doesn’t say anything more, but it’s not like he needs to. Taeyong is on him in an instant, burying his fingers in Doyoung’s wrinkle-free shirt and spotless vest and biting his lips when he tries to kiss him. Doyoung gives back just as good, backing them up until he has Taeyong caged in between his arms and he can push their hips together hard. 

“You’re stressed,” he mumbles into Taeyong’s mouth and grinds once against him, swallowing the needy moan before it can even leave Taeyong’s lips. 

“Well do something about it,” Taeyong grunts and hooks his fingers in the belt loops of Doyoung’s black slacks to pull him even closer.

“Do it yourself,” Doyoung goads and Taeyong’s hands move like lighting, undoing Doyoung’s belt and then the button and zipper of his pants, but then he hesitates. There is too much going through his mind, he can’t disconnect enough to take charge of what he wants. Doyoung’s hands are on him then, undoing his trousers and pulling them down enough to free his cock and then he is touching him and every thought in Taeyong’s mind disintegrates. 

“Fuck Doyoung, please,” he gasps, rolling his hips into Doyoung’s palm. Doyoung drops to his knees in front of him, pushing his hip into the door with one hand and holding it there while he angles Taeyong’s dick to his mouth with the other. A long hiss of pent-up frustration escapes him once Doyoung’s lips pop over the head of his cock and slides slowly down his length. He didn’t even know he was hard already.

Doyoung sucks Taeyong’s cock only halfway down, careful not to aggravate his throat, he still needs to be able to spout polite phrases of welcome in an hour. While Taeyong slumps against the door and moves a hand to tangle in Doyoung’s hair, knocking his beret of his head in the process, Doyoung shucks his own trousers down one-handed and digs the sachet of lube from his vest pocket. He had planned for this already in the morning, knowing from experience that an event like this would have Taeyong’s blood pressure sky-rocketing. Especially considering they are celebrating the arrival of their masters firstborn, a long-awaited and longed for event.

He knows Taeyong is in no state to do what needs to be done so he slathers his own fingers in lube and while flicking his tongue over the head of Taeyong’s cock, Doyoung slips a finger inside himself and carefully moves it around. He’s not used to doing this to himself, finds it a waste of time when he’s just getting off, and the angle is harder to get used to than the stretch of his fingers inside him. 

He pulls back and wraps his lips in a kiss against the side of Taeyong’s length, licking up and down it before swallowing around the head and then repeating the process. Taeyong is panting hard, leant against the door like it’s the only thing holding him up.

“Fuck I need to come,” he gasps and rocks his hips against Doyoung’s face once. Doyoung pulls back entirely then, focusing on the two fingers he has inside himself, scissoring them and fucking himself on them. 

“Soon baby, you’re gonna fuck some of that frustration out in me,” he says and Taeyong whines, loud and pitchy and Doyoung winces at how grating the sound is to his ears while his cock twitches in interest. Taeyong is always loud, but he is twice as loud when he feels like Doyoung is teasing him.

"God you're impatient," he complains, nearly throwing a condom at Taeyong and instructing him to put it on. Taeyong isn't used to doing much of the work, but a single command is all it takes for him to obey. 

Doyoung rises somewhat unsteadily and pulls Taeyong away from the door to take his place, grunting when Taeyong's body hits his hard from behind, pushing him against the wood. 

"Doyoung?" Taeyong's voice is small and breathy against his nape. Doyoung spreads his feet apart as good as he can with his slacks still stuck around his ankles, hoping it's enough to make up for their height difference. 

"Well, what are you waiting for? Fuck me," he complains, bracing himself with palms against the door, not surprised when Taeyong's hands find his ass before the sentence is even fully formed. 

He grunts when Taeyong pushes inside, clumsily and far too much at once, but exactly as expected. Taeyong is always so excited when they fuck. 

"We don't have time," he groans, meaning to goad Taeyong along, but fuck if he can even think of anything else once Taeyong's next thrust is a lucky shot right at his prostate. 

"Fuck me, fuck me," he orders with every thrust of Taeyong's hips until they are smacking against his backside, the metal teeths of Taeyong's zipper a painful contrast to the pleasure of his cock. 

Taeyong slumps against him, wraps his arms completely around his small waist and ruts against his ass with little strength left in him. Doyoung isn't surprised, normally when he bottoms he rides Taeyong, and most of the time Taeyong is tied up and immobile while Doyoung uses his body for whatever needs he has. 

"Fuck me Taeyong," he commands again, his voice still steady enough to send shivers down Taeyong's back. He whines, mouth muffled against the fabric of Doyoung's formerly pristine outfit, and pulls his hips back for a single hard thrust. It's all he has left in him and Doyoung knows so the next second he is pushing Taeyong off him and wrestling him to the floor and is sinking down on his cock again after kicking off one shoe and the leg of his slacks. Taeyong barely notices the shift in position before Doyoung is bouncing quickly on his cock, clenching around him and making him see stars with how tightly shut his eyes are. Doyoung takes his wrists and locks them together against his chest, cupping his hands around his own cock and using them to get off while never stopping fucking himself hard on Taeyong's cock. 

"Fucking come Taeyong," he grunts, so close to spilling himself and Taeyong moans, loud and sudden, and then there is warmth spreading inside him, separated by the condom covering Taeyong's cock. Doyoung fucks himself to his own orgasm a good handful of seconds later, closing Taeyong's fingers around him to catch his come. 

 

Taeyong lies boneless on the floor, hair a mess and his face slack with spent pleasure. His cock is still hard and Doyoung doesn't move just yet, enjoying the feeling of being spread open after so long. 

"Thank you," comes a soft whisper and Doyoung smiles fondly at the older man. 

"Knew you would need it," he says, thumbs stroking the skin on Taeyong's wrists. There's no bruises on him now, but he will rectify that later, in the early morning when the guests have left. 

A commotion at the door startles them out of their post-orgasm bubble. 

"It's locked," a familiar voice sounds from the other side, impatient and whiny. 

"We'll find somewhere else," comes the second, expected voice. It's Jaehyun and Sicheng. 

Taeyong opens his mouth to yell at the both of them to get back to the kitchen, but a single look from Doyoung stops him short. 

_ Don't be a hypocrite, _ Doyoung mouths at him and Taeyong thinks about how the other's ass is still wrapped around him. 

"Come on, I'll fuck you in the bushes if I have to," Sicheng says, straightforward as always and the sound of their twin footsteps disappear down the hall. 

Doyoung finally moves once they're gone, lifting off Taeyong's now mostly softened cock and removing the condom. 

"We'll continue this later," he promises, knowing that Taeyong is never fully content unless he feels sore all over and used. 

"Back to work now, you have a party to oversee," he says and kicks Taeyong's calf with his socked foot. Taeyong is on his feet and pulling his clothes back on properly in less than a second. They leave the room only once Taeyong has approved of both their attire and Doyoung's mussed up hair is hidden under his black beret. Taeyong slips his fingers under Doyoung's jacket to rest on his waist and stretches his neck to place a lasting kiss on his lips. 

"See you later then," he whispers and then he is back to being the leader of this household once again, his brow already furrowed in anticipation of something that's gone wrong. 


End file.
